This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Effort at the MSR over the past 3 years has resulted in capability to generate information rich data sets on glycoconjugate glycans. These data sets consist of (1) liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry (LC/MS) analyses of released glycans;(2) LC/MS with on-line tandem MS of targeted glycans;(3) off-line tandem MS of glycan fractions;(4) off-line multistage tandem MS of glycans;(5) studies on dissociation of glycans using activated electron dissociation techniques. A Administrative supplement was received for the purpose of hiring a scientist to work on developing bioinformatics for these projects. Dr. Kostya Aizikov, a recent Ph.D. graduate with a track record in software development for mass spectrometry, was hired to meet these needs. At present, we are adapting label-free LC/MS quantification tools available through the Pacific Northwest National Labs to meet the needs of (1). Planning has begun for a database to encompass all glycomics activities at the MSR, leveraging information available through the Consortium for Functional Glycomics.